This new miniature rose plant was produced in 1986 at Pleasanton, Calif., as a result of breeding efforts carried on by me since about 1984 with the object of developing an improved miniature rose particularly suited to pot plant culture, the new plant being a seedling resulting from my crossing of an unnamed and unpatented plant bearing the number K-103-KET as the seed parent with pollen from the miniature rose plant `Orange Sunblaze` (unpatented) at Pleasanton and this new plant was asexually reproduced by me at Pleasanton by its own roots and several generations of the new plant so propagated have shown that its distinctive and novel characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial propagation of this new plant by its own roots is now being done on a commercial scale at Pleasanton and also at Watsonville, Calif.